Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 019
"I Won't Lose!" is the nineteenth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the seventy-eighth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. It was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 6 of the bunkoban. Summary "Two-Headed King Rex" has just stomped on Jonouchi's "Baby Dragon" destroying it. Mai laughs and asks if he was going to try the same combo he tried against her and invites him to try aging "Baby Dragon" after he scrapes it off of the foot of "King Rex". Jonouchi worries, now that his plan has been ruined, but Anzu and Honda say that he can still win. Ryuzaki tells Jonouchi to hurry up and play his next card. Jonouchi worries that "Two-HeSword Arm of Dragon|ader King Rex" is strong. However he has a stronger card in his hand. He Summons "Battle Steer", which has 1800 ATK and gets it to attack "Two-Header King Rex", which Jonouchi believes to have 1600 ATK. However, "Two-Headed King Rex" was powered-up by the Wasteland making its ATK 2080. "King Rex" also destroys "Battle Steer" with his "Dinosaur Foot Stomp" attack, dropping Jonouchi's Life Points to 1720. Since Jonouchi's field is Grassland, it should power up Warriors, so Jonouchi Summons "Axe Raider". Its ATK rises from 1700 to 2210, enough to beat "King Rex". Jonouchi ends his turn. However Ryuzaki Summons "Sword Dragon", whose ATK goes from 1750 to 2275, due to its Field Power Source. It slices "Axe Raider" in two with its "Dino Tail Sword" attack, dropping Jonouchi's Life Points to 1145. Ryuzaki laughs, telling Jonouchi to give it up and comments that he will have to take earth back to the ice ages before he can beat his Dinosaur cards. Jonouchi starts to think that he is not good enough to beat Ryuzaki. He looks at Yugi, thinking that he needs his help. However he slaps himself in the face and reminds himself that he cannot ask Yugi for help all the time. He promises himself that he will win on his own and begins his turn. The cards in Jonouchi's hand are "Time Wizard", "Swamp Battleguard", "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" and an unnamed. He thinks that none of these are good enough to beat Ryuzaki's Dinosaurs. He knows that "Time Wizard" has the power to control time, taking it backwards or forwards, but he does not any way of using it, except for the combo he used it in against Mai. He wonders if it has some other hidden power and plays it face-down on the board, hoping it might come in useful later. Mai concludes that the card Jonouchi set must have been "Time Wizard" and suspects that he does not even know how to use it. She informs Ryuzaki what card Jonouchi played, but Ryuzaki has already figured it out and also suspects that Jonouchi doesn't know how to use it. Yugi starts to think about the "Time Wizard" and Mai admits to herself that it is a powerful card that even she lost to when she let her guard down. Jonouchi plays "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" in Defense Mode. Ryuzaki Summons "Megasaurus" and uses it to destroy "rock Ogre Grotto #1" with its "Charge" attack. Something causes Jonouchi to lose 5 Life Points, dropping him to 1140. Jonouchi Summons "Swamp Battleguard" in Attack Mode, but it is destroyed by "Sword Dragon", lowering his Life Points to 665. Ryuzaki laughs and ask Jonouchi if he gives up yet. Bakura thinks that with the Field Power on their side, Ryuzaki's Dinosaurs are just too tough for Jonouchi to fight and Anzu asks Yugi if there is a way for Jonouchi to win. Yugi considers "Time Wizard", but notes that it is risky and wonders if Jonouchi can figure it out. Bakura, Anzu and Honda plead with him to tell Jonouchi how to win, but Yugi wants to respect Jonouchi's wish to not receive any help. They remind him that if Jonouchi loses, he will not be able to save Shizuka and add that that is more important than protecting Jonouchi's honor right now. Yugi gives in and decides to tell Jonouchi. However, Dark Yugi interrupts him. He explains that if they rescue Jonouchi this time, he will truly lose to himself. With some persuasion, Yugi agrees. Dark Yugi then directs his attention to Jonouchi's eyes and comments that they are not the eyes of someone who has given up. Jonouchi begins his turn and Summons "Flame Swordsman", whose ATK rises to 2340 in the Grassland. Ryuzaki and Mai are somewhat impressed that he played a decent card. "Flame Swordsman" and "Megasaurus" then battle with the same ATK. Mai suspects "Flame Swordsman" will be destroyed after being charged at by a thousand pound dinosaur. However "Flame Swordsman" uses its "Tôki Enzan Ken" attack, slicing "Megasaurus" in two and reducing Ryuzaki's Life Points to 1460. Mai realizes that Dinosaurs are weak against Fire, but credits Jonouchi's move to beginner's luck. Jonouchi's friends congratulate him and Jonouchi thinks that he will win on his own. Featured Duels Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Dinosaur Ryuzaki ... Continued from the previous chapter. Continued next chapter... Featured cards The following cards were used in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption The middle of the eleventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime is based on this chapter. A number of changes were made including: * Bakura was not present with Yugi Muto and his friends. * Joey Wheeler (Jonouchi) Summoned "Leogun" instead of "Battle Steer". * After Joey Summoned "Axe Raider", he used it to attack and destroy "Two-Headed King Rex". * Tristan Taylor (Hiroto Honda) had left the Duel earlier after an argument with Joey. However Yugi convinced him to come back and support Joey. * The scene where Yugi is asked to help Jonouchi and talked out of it by Dark Yugi is not present. * The turn where Jonouchi plays "Swamp Battleguard" and Ryuzaki destroys it with "Sword Dragon" is not present.